Born To Die
by Mr. Mellark
Summary: Un SongFic basado en la canción 'Born To Die' de Lana del Rey, y que cuenta como se sintió Peeta a lo largo del Tour de la victoria, y luego de la finalización de éste.


**SongFic 'Born to Die'**

_Basado en la Canción 'Born To Die' de Lana del Rey_

PEETA POV

Me despierto, como todas las mañanas desde hace un tiempo. Triste. Observo por la ventana del tren y me levanto, sintiéndome cansado, abatido, más que nunca.  
Mientras me visto, pienso en lo que está pasando: Quizá alejarme de Katniss sería lo mejor. Pero no puedo. Sé que ella es la indicada, lo siento, además, ella me necesita. No puedo rendirme.  
Es por eso, que a la comida, cuando ella baja del tren, la sigo. Decidí que al menos puedo intentar ser su amigo. Ella jamás me negó su amistad. Así me sentiré menos triste, menos dolido.  
Pero todo se complica mientras el Tour de la Victoria avanza. Se está volviendo duro calmar a los distritos, y el amor de los eternos amantes del distrito 12 no parece ser suficiente. No sé porqué, pero no logra apaciguar la furia de las personas. En estos momentos, justo en estos momentos, daría lo que fuera por estar bien con Katniss. Felices y a salvo, en lo alto, allá dónde sólo llegas cuando estás enamorado.  
Pero para llegar allá, debemos terminar un camino larguísimo, y luchar porque en el viaje no nos separemos. Nos apresuramos por intentar lograr nuestro objetivo, fingiendo que nos divertimos mientras nos sentimos destrozados por dentro.  
A pesar de todo, deseo que Katniss muestre lo que siente, pues muchas veces se guarda las cosas, y eso me desespera. Daría todo por darle un beso, un beso para nosotros, no para las cámaras, un beso dónde ella pudiera sentir todo lo que yo siento por ella. Sin embargo, mis posibilidades disminuyen. A ella le gusta Gale, le gusta su amigo, un cazador.  
A medida que acaba el tour, Effie nos prepara para la entrevista con Caesar. El día en que ello ocurrirá, se acerca hacia nosotros, ella no sabe que pasa, pero se le nota la preocupación en el rostro. Nos observa un rato, visiblemente apenada, ella no es tonta, y sabe que las cosas van mal. De seguro sumó dos más dos y sabe que nosotros tenemos que ver, y mucho, en ello.  
-Escojan sus últimas palabras para el público, chicos...-Susurra, y luego se marcha sin decir nada más. Observo a Katniss, apenado yo también. Habíamos fallado. Y ahora íbamos a morir, porque Snow se preocuparía de que eso pasara. Al final, no entiendo cuál es el miedo a la muerte. Después de todo, nacimos para morir.  
Al subir al escenario, y estar junto a Caesar, me siento perdido. Los nervios están comiéndome por dentro, no quiero que algo malo pase. No por mí, si no por Katniss. Puedo ver, pero nada más allá de lo que ya sé. No puedo ver una solución a esto, a pesar de que la busque. Estoy ciego.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que todo está perdido, seguimos adelante. Y yo le propongo matrimonio a Katniss. Sin embargo, me siento confundido. El presidente sonríe, con aquellos ojos de serpiente fríos como el hielo. Katniss por su parte, parece más relajada y feliz que nunca. No lo entiendo, si perdimos, ¿porqué está feliz? Tratamos de conseguir lo que ambos sabíamos que jamás podríamos tener: El apaciguamiento de Panem. Sin embargo, me siento asustado por la respuesta. Aún prefiero pensar que ganamos, que por eso Katniss está feliz, que por eso todos aplauden a nuestro alrededor. Me da miedo encontrar las respuestas a mis dudas, porque entonces, me volveré a sentir triste, y abatido.  
Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando hablo con Katniss, no me sorprende su respuesta  
-¿Lo logramos? -le pregunto, en un susurro apenas audible. Ella niega con su cabeza y me observa.  
-Nuestro amor no fue suficiente, no importa cuánto, esto era algo que no podíamos manejar. No sé porqué, pero estaba totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance.  
Volvemos a casa. Agotados, pero aún intentando protegernos mutuamente. Dormimos juntos, como se hizo costumbre entre nosotros, para protegernos, para sentirnos a salvo, allá arriba, dónde llegamos para estar solos, para no tener peligros acechándonos. El camino de vuelta a casa es largo, demasiado. Sin embargo, nos apresuramos. Lo único que quiero, yo al menos, es mantenerme lejos del Capitolio, intentar disfrutar la compañía de Katniss, y alejarnos de ellos.  
A pesar de todo, sigo pensando que Katniss no me ha dicho todo lo que siente, respecto a la boda. Desearía que ella lo dejase salir, que se analizara a ella misma y viera ese lado salvaje que tiene, aquél que no tiene miedo de decir lo que siente.  
Un día, en casa, recapitulo todos nuestros momentos. Y recuerdo aquél beso en la cueva, en nuestros juegos, cuándo la lluvia caía con fuerza. Cuándo yo sentía que ella me amaba, aunque para ella fuese solo actuación. Las bayas, todo inició con ellas. Cuándo las tomamos, habíamos elegido nuestras últimas palabras. Habíamos decidido ello, porque no le teníamos miedo a la muerte. Porque teníamos claro que habíamos nacido para morir.  
Hoy darán un anuncio especial en el Capitolio, que es de visión obligada. Observo aquellas fotos de Katniss, se veía tan hermosa en aquellos vestidos de novia. Y otra vez, el deseo de que ella me diga que siente, respecto a todo lo que está pasando, vuelve. Y unas palabras, me quitan de mis cavilaciones:  
_'En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de vencedores'_  
Y no necesito nada más. Salgo corriendo hacia la casa de Haymitch. Mi deseo de que Katniss sepa todo lo que yo siento por ella, se vuelca en una idea: Mantenerla con vida. Porque tenía que afrontar el destino, que al final todos tendríamos, pero no tenía que ser ella. No ahora.. Y no tengo miedo. A final de cuentas, sólo cumpliré con el destino, del que no puedo escapar. Morir. Porque para eso nací. Para un día finalizar, muerto.

* * *

**Bueno x3 es mi primer Songfic! Ea Ea! Y no sé, me gusta pero a la vez no(? Creo que es muy confuso, aunque de por si, Born to die es algo confusa. Esto es según lo que yo interpreté y logré capturar de la canción, Lana tiene una manera de escribir de manera metafórica donde tienes que darle vueltas a las frases para hallarle un significado. A pesar de todo, la canción es hermosa, y se las recomiendo (por si no la han escuchado) Tengo planeado hacer mas songfics, y generalmente serán con Katniss y Peta, porque AMO esa pareja xD. Bueno, eso es todo, excepto agradecerle a mi infinita mejor mejor mejor amiga Marie. Ella me ayudó mucho en este songfic, pues tiene una forma de ver las cosas que sólo ella tiene x3 Te amo amiga, gracias *-*. Bueno, eso es todo. Háganme saber su opinión acá abajo, que yo les agradezco. Si les gustó agreguen a favoritos y bla bla bla, eso me ayudaría muchísimo, gracias *-* Los amo **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
